<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tawa by Seandsalt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557146">Tawa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt'>Seandsalt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Choi Beomgyu Is Bad At Feelings, M/M, Tragedy, taehyun death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalu sejak saat itu, Beomgyu tidak akrab dengan tawanya lagi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Weetings Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Halo, Kak Beomgyu," melengos. Yang disapa melengos tak acuh dan kembali membolak-balikkan bukunya malas. Walaupun dia tidak sedang beratensi penuh padanya, setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada harus beratensi pada pemuda yang barusan menyapanya.</p><p>"Loh, kok dicuekin?" Taehyun memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai duduk di sebelah Beomgyu tenang. Tangannya mengulur, meraih bacaan Beomgyu.</p><p>"Apasih ini, kayaknya seru banget," ia berujar kilat lalu melanjutkan kalimat.</p><p>"Oh, Kak Beomgyu udah mulai baca novel lagi ya, Kak?" </p><p>Beomgyu mengangguk (antara malas-malas tapi tetap saja kepalanya bergerak), "Iya."</p><p>"Judulnya?" </p><p>"Sakura Wish."</p><p><br/>Dan Beomgyu hanya bisa menangis, tidak mampu memandang wajah Taehyun. Antara keinginan yang diharapkannya terkabul, tetapi malaikat tidak menyetujui. Doa Beomgyu pudar.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Yaudah yuk kuantar pulang," Taehyun meraih tangan Beomgyu yang lunglai. Sebenarnya kalau Beomgyu sudah tidak marah dengan Taehyun, ia akan senang-senang saja ia gandeng seperti ini.</p><p>Tetapi nggak, nggak Beomgyu kan sedang marah.<em> Jangan lupa Beomgyu!<br/><br/></em></p><p>"Ngapain sih sampe kaya gini,"</p><p>"Ngapain? Ngapain apanya?"</p><p>"Ngapain kamu repot-repot nganter aku pulang, nyamperin aku, bicara sama aku." </p><p>"Loh <em>wong</em> pacar, emang nggak boleh? Kak Beomgyu nggak mau?" Taehyun bertanya.</p><p>"Ya mau,"</p><p>"Yaudah,"</p><p>"Dih,"</p><p>"Dih?"</p><p>"Ngga jelas, Taehyun jelek." </p><p>Agak absurd tetapi mereka berbaikan.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Tae, dengerin. Katanya nih ya si Keiko ini nemu loh <em>heavenly garden</em>. Disana ada <em>pillow tree</em> kayaknya enak buat tiduran gitu, disini nggak ada emang pohon kaya gini? Seenggaknya mirip-mirip," Taehyun mengangguk pelan yang sebelumnya tampak berfikir.</p><p>"Ada Kak,"</p><p>”apa tuh?”</p><p>"Pohon mangga."</p><p>"Males. Bukan pacar gue."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Ma..”</p><p>“Ma?”</p><p>“Makasih kak atas waktu dan segala camilannya.” Taehyun berkata dengan sok formal-formal yang membuat Beomgyu cukup geli. Mereka tertawa berbarengan. Meninju perutnya, Beomgyu berujar.</p><p>“Nggak usah sok bikin muntah gitu deh. Sini, peluk dulu sebelum pulang,” Taehyun mengangguk meregangkan kedua tangannya di depan Beomgyu. Setelah dilihat aksesnya terbuka lebar, pemuda bersurai kecoklatan dan bermata hazel itu mendekat. Dipeluknya erat sang kekasih.</p><p>“Entah kenapa senyuman kamu hari ini ganteng banget. Aku jadi naksir,”</p><p>“Loh, dulu emang enggak naksir?”</p><p>“Ya naksir. Naksir lagi maksudnya.” Lalu diam. Mereka diam dipertengahan lamunan-lamunan mandiri mereka. Setelah semua kata dan cerita yang tersaji dari siang ( sepulang sekolah ) hingga malam hari seperti ini, rasa-rasanya tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikatakan. Berceloteh, saling memukul—dalam konteks bermain dan belajar, berteriak—dalam konteks bermain dan belajar lagi, saling menendang—lagi-lagi dalam konteks bermain dan belajar, mereka habiskan waktu mereka selama itu.</p><p>Layu. Daun-daun layu yang terbang dan sukses mendarat di antara surai-surai gelap Beomgyu membuat Taehyun kembali membuka suaranya. Tangan yang sibuk mengambili daun itu sekaligus, membelai pipi dan dagunya.</p><p>“Kak Beomgyu aku mencintaimu.” lalu dilanjutkan dengan perkataan lain yang membuat Beomgyu mengerutkan kedua alisnya. <em>Pacarnya ini ngomong apa?</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hari ini tepat hari kelulusan Beomgyu. Jika semua orang memegang tangan orang yang mereka cintai lain dengan Beomgyu, ia memegang sebingkai pigura dengan isi potret di dalamnya. Bagai ditarik dalam lantunan-lantunan masa lalu, ada seberkas cahaya dan puzel-puzel yang kian menyatu; memorinya terpatri dalam pembicaraan satu maret satu tahun yang lalu. Satu maret bersama seorang Kang Taehyun.</p><p>
  <em>“Katanya, kalau kita abis ketawa terus. Kita bakal nangis Kak.”</em>
</p><p>Kata Taehyun kali itu benar. Setelah ia tertawa dan bercerita banyak hal dengan Taehyun kala itu, Beomgyu tidak menyangka. Ia tidak menyangka kekasihnya akan mengalami kecelakaan di jalan pulang dari rumahnya.</p><p>
  <em>everything is done, Beomgyu’s home was gone.</em>
</p><p>Takdir memang tidak pernah bisa ditaksir. <em>Ya, Beomgyu?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Terimakasih telah membaca! &lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>